And Some Years Later... The Story of Evan Potter
by KMac
Summary: The story of James' brother


And Some Years Later... The story of Evan Potter  
  
Chapter one: ...A time line of events  
  
A/N Hey I hope you guys enjoy this... PLEASE no flames :)  
  
And some years later...  
I lived through it, all of it. The horror I went through. The pain. The heartache was the worst. It was because of him. She would have been mine. He stole her and look what happened. I became crazy, no one noticed. I joined the dark side. My brother. I will never forgive myself for him. It was my fault. I betrayed. I convinced the brat to join. If it weren't for me, Lily... Lily and James would still be here...  
***  
"By the time James and I were five we were best friends. We were brothers, I know but it didn't seem like it. We lived, at that time in Hogsmeade. Everyday we went to the village. At six all of the store keepers in the village knew us. Madame Spillwood of La Cafe was our favorite. She always gave us free drinks. Butter beer most of the time. We sat in her cafe listening to the village visitors conversations. We didn't get the Wizard weekly. We were poor and didn't have enough money. So we listened to the villagers. We listened to them talk about quiddich mostly. We loved quiddich, James especially. He, every three weeks, when Dad gave us our allowance went over to the quiddich stand, out side of Zonko's and rented a broom. James was an excellent flyer. I was good but he was far better. He always dreamed of becoming a chaser for London's quiddich team. Soon, a year later, we were In La Cafe and London's quiddich team, or London's Dream (as James called them though that was not the teams name) came in to La Cafe after one of there practices and talked about there practice, upcoming matches.. Or basically any thing to do with quiddich. They continued to do so after all of there practices and home games. After a while, the team realized James and I were ALWAYS there listening to them and let us join there talks. Once, on a summer morning James and I entered in La Cafe and saw a semi tall black haired boy setting off a dung bomb under the minister of magic's chair. When it went off, he frantically began running out of the cafe. When out, James yelled to him  
"hurry follow us!" We ran to the far side of the village and up the great hill that lead to out yard. When inside the fence, we burst out laughing patting the boy on the back  
"Did... You... See... His... F... Face?" The boy struggled to say though laughter.  
"Oh my... God that... Was... So funny." James agreed  
The boy, who was sitting in the grass, looked at the house that James and I lived in. His face quickly changed from cheer to sadness. It was a small shack that wasn't painted... It was just faded brown from the many years of sun on the wood. The holes for the windows were boarded up, because we couldn't afford glass. The lawn was overgrown with weeds and the door to the fence was broken. The inside of the house was dusty, from years of not cleaning and contained very little. Four chairs of different sizes were placed around a small table that would probably split in half if you leaned on it the wrong way. There was a small cupboard containing a few accessories like dishes. The living room had an old book shelf with moldy books, spoiled and forever damp from the leaking roof, and a dreadful sagging coach which our father slept on. Up stairs, there was one bedroom that James and I. Our room had two cots, a night table in between the two beds, which was made of a cardboard box, a closet and a trunk containing old photographs of our mother, and a diary she kept. On our night stand were two little boxes. One with my possessions and one with James'. Next to the door was a closet With all of our clothes in it.  
"Is this your house?" The boy asked us.  
"This..." James said proudly while beaming at the house "...is our castle, isn't it wonderful?" He asked the boy, completely serious.   
"Yeah" the boy said in a slightly sad way that he was obviously trying to cover up for James' sake. He than reached his hand out and introduced him self to us.   
"I am Sirius Black." He said. "Nice to meet you"  
"James Potter" my brother replied taking his hand, "and this is my twin brother, Evan. Evan Potter."   
~  
"But..." Cornielious Fudge cut in. He was, at the moment listening to the story.  
"Mr. Fudge, please let me continue, you will see all you are confused about later on in the story."  
"So... Evan is your real name and..." He trailed off.  
"Yes my name now is not my birth name. The name my mother gave me. But please... Let me finish"  
Two men were sitting listening to Evan's story.   
Mr. Fudge was on the opposite side of the desk Evan was sitting at in his office. And Albus Dumbledore was placed in the corner of the small crowded room stroking a cat.   
"Now, if I may?" Evan questioned Fudge  
"Yes go ahead." Fudge said impatiently looking at his watch.   
Evan took a sip of water from the glass on his cluttered desk and continues.  
~  
Now, as I'm sure you don't care to hear the trivial things a six year old may think are important, I'll try to use my adult knowledge to make this as short as possible. By the next year, James, Sirius and I were inseparable. We were NEVER seen with out each other, I bring this year up because is was the year my life took a great turn. Madame Spillwood, decided to completely redecorate her entire cafe. She closed it down for a month and fixed it up. She got new tables and chairs and added a bar. It now had a quiddich posters decorating the walls and was newly painted, she hired a young girl to help her with the work when the cafe reopened it, she painted the new name on the front window, The Three Broomsticks. The new cafe quickly became the most popularly visited place in the village. It began attracting more outsiders to the village which brought better business to the rest of the shops. Our dad, previously unemployed finally got a job when Mr. Jacob's (the owner of the quiddich stand) retired. Dad quickly prospered and bought space for a store. The store was magnificent. It had all sorts of quiddich things you could imagine. Dad of course never gave us anything. But he aloud us to try out the new brooms in the ally out back to make sure they all worked perfectly. That year was a good one. Dad continued making a whole lot of money and we bought a new house right next to the store. The house, when I first saw it, was amazing. It was red, with dark green shutters. It wasn't huge, don't get me wrong but it was a hole lot bigger than the other one. The kitchen, in the front of the house, had a brand new table and set of chairs, and new dishes and silver ware to go in the nice drawers and shelves. In back of that was the living room with a rich maroon carpet and a fluffy green couch and dark blue chairs. Next to that was the bathroom and a little study, with brand new books and a set of wizards chess. This room also had the stairs going up. Upstairs was a hall. There were three bedrooms. On the left, was the guest room, to the right was dads room, and at the end of the hall was James and my room. We had a dark green carpet and white walls that were covered with posters of our favorite quiddich stars that dad had gotten us. We each had a side of the room with real single beds, dressers, night stands and closets with brand new clothes in them that dad had gotten us. Sirius smiled when he saw the "masterpiece" as James called the house. He didn't have to worry about us any more.   
No one wanted our old house so we boarded it up with all our old stuff still in it, locked it up and buried the keys in the front yard near one of the posts of the fence. We subscribed to the newly formed Daily Prophet, seeing as the Wizards Weekly went out of business.   
When James and I were nine, we got in to a serious fight that lasted over a month. When we became friends again it wasn't the same and never would be. Also Sirius and I were no longer friends. When I went places with James, Sirius wouldn't come along and vis versa. When I wasn't with James I went exploring in other small towns. Once I was in a tiny village about a mile from Hogsmeade and I walked into an aromatharipy/potions shop. The store was own by a man named Mr. John Smaling. He was tall an thin, yet neatly trimmed and strong looking. He had a mean look about him and talked harshly but kindly to his customers. I was rather interested in him and his shop and the people that came in to it. One man cam looking for ingredients for a potion to defeat a nameless force where one came in looking for the saliva of mer folk. I stayed in the shop until Mr. Smaling closed up and was back when he opened the next morning.   
"Young sir, do you take an interest to potion making?" Mr. Smaling asked me one morning.  
"I- don't know sir. I don't, really have the chance to try potions making." I answered him.  
"How old are you?"  
"Nine sir."  
"And what is your name?"  
"Evan Potter."  
His eyebrows rose. "You're a Potter boy?" I nodded. He looked at me in a curious manner and smiled.  
"OK Evan. Tomorrow I have a young girl working the shop so I have some time off. Come by the shop at 11:00 and I'll teach you a few things about potion making."  
"Yes sir, thank you"  
I left the store and went to an ice cream cafe near by. It was 1:30, a popular time for ice cream and there were no empty tables. I went to a table for four which only a boy was sitting at and I asked if I could sit. He nodded. After a while of eating, I held out my hand for him to shake.   
"I'm Evan Potter" I told him. He took my hand nervously and said,   
"Remus" We talked for a while and decided to meet again at the same place in two days.  
The next morning.  
  
  
The next morning at 11:00 I went to the shop and walked in. I saw Mr. Smaling and he said,   
"hold on for a moment. I'll be out soon, this is Lacienica Vega my assistant."  
"Hello" I said to her.  
"Hello" She answered back. Her voice was silky and deep which matched her appearance perfectly, she had medium skinned with almond shaped dark brown eyes and waist length black hair.   
"Ms. Vega" She said and held out her hand. I took it and shook it politely saying.  
"Evan Potter."  
"Pleased to make your acquaintance Mr. Potter."  
"Pleased to make yours." I murmured, ashamed I couldn't think of something better to say.   
Mr. Smaling returned promptly and motioned for me to follow him out of the shop. We went to a small building in back of the shop which was his personal lab. He showed me a couple of the base ingredients needed in potion making but after and hour or two he just started writing out a list of books that he told me I should get so I would understand what he was saying better. So I went home and got some money to go to the book shop. I got a total of 20 books. I went home and began reading.   
~  
The next morning I went to the shop again though Mr. Smaling told me he wouldn't be there. So Ms. Vega was behind the counter when I got there. She looked up as I walked in.  
"Hello Mr... Potter wasn't it?"  
"Yes Ms. Vega. But if it's the same to you, call me Evan please."  
"If you insist." She said flatly, keeping her eyes on me.  
"I do." I said  
"Very well, then I must insist, you ridiculous boy, on you calling me Lacienica."  
"OK, bye" I said. She nodded and I left.   
At 1:00 PM I went to meet Remus at the ice cream shop.  
"Hey Remus."  
"Hello!" He answered  
"So you wanna get some ice cream?" I asked him.  
"Sure" He answered shrugging his shoulders.  
"OK" We ordered and sat down.   
"So how old are you?" I asked Remus  
"All most 10." he said  
"Me too." I said "Are you going to Hogwarts?"   
"Yeah! I can't wait. The headmaster is really nice."  
"So I've heard." I answered  
Throughout that day Remus and I became pretty decent friends. By the time I went home I had invited Remus to my house for dinner that Sunday. It turned out James had invited Sirius over for Sunday. And it turned out for the better. I'm not sure what it was, but what ever had caused the rift in Sirius and my friendship, filed its self out that night at dinner. When James and Sirius met Remus We all suddenly became friends. We roamed the alley playing tricks on the villagers earning our selves a name as the jokesters of Hogsmeade. In my spare time though, I went to Mr. Smalings and took lessons from Smaling. I also talked to Lacienica. It turned out it was just a summer job for her, working in the store. she told me she was in her fifth year in Hogwarts and the best in her year.   
By the following summer, I had learned enough potions to pass the third year exams but only three people knew that. Me, Mr. Smaling and Lacienica. In July James and I recieved our Hogwarts letters as did Sirius and Remus. Dad bought our supplies for us and an owl each. I named mine Cephius and James named his Garreth. So September first we waited at the platform in Hogsmeade for the other students to arrive on the train. When they came we, with the other first years went across the lake to our first of seven years in Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. 


End file.
